Doom (ability)
.]] , also known as Death Sentence and , is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It inflicts the Doom status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Doom is cast by the Plague Horror and the Ahriman. An interesting fact is that getting hit by Doom when already under its effect will reset the character's remaining time to the base amount, stalling the character's death. Despite popular rumor and the game's own intentions, neither Haste or Slow affect the Doom countdown, as the ATB bar runs off a completely different counter. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Doom is cast by the Ahriman, and functions similarly to the previous game. The ATB bar (and its speed modifiers) is now properly programmed to work in conjunction with the Doom countdown. Final Fantasy V Doom appears as a Blue Magic spell for the Blue Mage. It can also be inflicted through one of the Oracle's abilities, but the Oracle's version tends to be a bit faster. An interesting trick to use end game is to use it on King Behemoths in the final dungeon, since the Oracle's version does not count as a spell, thus preventing the King Behemoth from using Meteor and killing it in roughly ten seconds while the party avoids significant damage. It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned from the enemies The Damned, Unknown, and Death Dealer, as well as the bosses Exdeath and Azulmagia. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Jackanapes, The Damned, skull Unknown, or Death Dealer. Final Fantasy VI Doom, also known as Condemned (in the SNES version, Doom referred to what is now known as the Death spell), appears as a Lore for Strago, and costs 20 MP to use. It can be learned from Ahriman, Alluring Rider, Dark Force, Death Warden, Nelapa, Rest, Skull Dragon, Still Life, Yojimbo, and Zombie Dragon. Final Fantasy VII Death Sentence is an ability for the Enemy Skill Materia. It can be learned from the enemies Gi Spector, Sneaky Step, and Boundfat, and inflicts the Death Sentence status, in which a timer appears over the victim's head (60 seconds normally, 30 seconds if under Haste), and once the timer hits zero, the spell will attempt to inflict instant death. It costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII Doom is a command ability that can be learned from Shiva once Shiva reaches Level 10. Final Fantasy IX Doom appears as a Blue Magic spell that Quina learns from the Veteran or Ash. When Doom is cast, a mirror appears in front of the doomed character, and the Grim Reaper appears on its surface shining its red eyes before the mirror shatters. It costs 12 MP to cast and has a 25% accuracy. Amarant's Flair ability, Countdown, has the same effect as Doom with 50% accuracy, and is learned for 40 AP from the Kaiser Knuckles. Final Fantasy X Doom is one of Kimahri's Ronso Rage Overdrives. It can be learned from any of the Ghost-type fiends, or from Biran Ronso. This version of Doom is notable in that it never misses on vulnerable targets and works on almost every enemy in the game, including Nemesis in the Monster Arena. Though the stronger the target, the higher the counter starts at, taking 200 or so turns to count down from the most powerful enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Doom is available to the Dark Knight as part of the Arcana skillset, requiring Bio to be mastered, taking 20 AP to master, and costing 18 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the Bitter Farewell Garment Grid. Final Fantasy XI Mortal Ray, an ability used by Taurus in ''Final Fantasy XI, inflicts a traditional Death Sentence countdown. As a gaze attack, this can generally be avoided simply by not looking at a minotaur when it uses the ability, which is easier said than done, and once hit by Mortal Ray, Cursna or Holy Water may remove it, though it usually fails. The Vampyr has a similar ability called Eternal Damnation. Yagudo bosses in Dynamis can use an ability called Doom, which inflicts a Death Sentence countdown. If the Yagudo is defeated before the end of the countdown it will state that the target has "narrowly escaped impending doom." A Yagudo Campaign Leader has an "Endoom" effect, causing anyone struck physically to be doomed. Defeat of this Yagudo will free all players from impending doom, just as in dynamis. There are no Death Sentence abilities available to players. ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character is doomed and will be KO'd when the count reaches 0. Remove with a Remedy. (Requires the proper license)."'' Doom is a status effect. Different attacks can inflict Doom, such as the Enemy Magick of the same name and the Time Magick Countdown. Countdown is a Time Magick 6 License first available for purchase at Mt. Bur-Omisace. When successful, it will inflict the target with Doom. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Countdown can only be obtained from a chest in the Stilshrine of Miriam's Ward of Velitation. It is a spell that can only be used by the Time Mage Job class. ''Final Fantasy XIII Doom is a spell used by Eidolons, but only when they are first summoned by their respective l'Cie. It is cast immediately on the l'Cie at the start of the battle against his or her Eidolon. Once under the Doom status, the l'Cie must defeat and tame the Eidolon before the count reaches 0, or the battle will be lost. In addition, some bosses, such as Barthandelus, cast Doom after 20 minutes of battle. Orphan will also cast Doom at the start of the battle but the counter is set to 4200 instead of 1700. There is no way to heal Doom, but it can be momentarily halted by summoning an Eidolon, as the counter won't deplete during summon time. The amount of given time depends on the battle speed, which can be adjusted in the config: in the fastest setting the character has 1700 units until instant death will hit, and in the slowest setting the time is 3600. It should also be noted that bosses that have the Doom spell will not cast it on the player if their TP gauge is above 3 (and therefore able to summon an Eidolon). This only applies, though, to bosses in which the criteria to cast Doom is HP left. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Doom functions in much the same way as it did in ''Final Fantasy XIII, but only two opponents cast Doom in the game: Gorgyra and Long Gui. Gorgyra's Doom counter starts dangerously low, at just 1000, but will disappear should a party member die of another reason before the counter reaches 0. This allows the player to revive the fallen party member without the counter reappearing. Long Gui will only cast Doom should the battle go on for more than 20 minutes, a scenario which shouldn't occur against a well-equipped party who know what they are doing. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Condemn is a ability learnable from the Orator and it cost 500 JP to learn. Condemn inflicts Doom to one target. The success rate of Speechcraft is as follows: : Magick Attack + PWR Plague Horror is the only enemy that can naturally use Doom; however, Ahriman can also use it when an ally with the Beastmaster ability is next to it. It inflicts Doom. Its success rate is as follows: : Success rate = (MA + 40)% ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doom can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. Also, Doom works differently on Zombies; instead of knocking it out after three turns, it completely heals it. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doom is a Blue Magick spell learned from Deathscythes, which can inflict the Doom status to a target up to four tiles away. The spell costs 8 MP to cast. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Dissidia Final Fantasy Condemn is an HP attack used only by Chaos. It quickly absorbs enemies towards Chaos before a pillar of fire erupts around him. Chocobo Racing Doom is a Magic Stone which, when cast, causes a skull with a ten second timer to appear over a racer's head. When the timer reaches zero, the racer spins out. This status can be passed to another character by ramming him. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts In ''Re:Chain of Memories, the new third form of the final boss Marluxia uses Doom. Marluxia fires tendrils at Sora, and if they connect the player must break six of Marluxia's cards in six seconds or instantly die. In Birth By Sleep, the superboss Unknown uses a variation of Marluxia's Doom. Like Marluxia the Unknown fires tendrils at the player, and if they are struck the player must tap X rapidly to free themselves within five seconds or instantly die. Gallery it:Sentenza Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Blue Bullet Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blue Magick